


Photographs

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [20]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan does feel nostalgic sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

When Dan had moved out of home he hadn’t taken much with him. He hadn't had much to take – just a few books and some long forgotten clothes. Everything else, from his childhood, had either been giving away or stored in the loft.

The one thing his mother had made sure he took away with him was a box of photographs. Some were of him, others were of deceased family. All of them had his mother's elegant scrawl on the back, telling the simple stories time would otherwise forget.

Sometimes, when there's nobody else at home, Dan opens the box.


End file.
